The Dark Lord of the Wizarding World
by Dracula Backwards
Summary: Harry Potter, alive yet abandoned as a child. He will survive. He will thrive. And they will all bow before him or die in their pointless resistance. Harry Potter, Kallig Dupree, will not let anything stand in his way, in his path to power. And he will ALWAYS be ready. After-all, Peace is a Lie. ( Rewrite of the original because I royally fucked it up. Read more to learn more. )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Dark Lord of The Sith.**

 **Alright. I'm just gonna start with some of the things you can expect now. ONE, Harry will actually discover his powers BEFORE school, but not take on the spirit of the Emperor. Maybe. Have not decided, but he sure as hell won't be doing it as a first year. He will not find the Holocron, he WILL have a SIBLING, however, well, that's a spoiler. On with the story!**

* * *

 **= Godric's Hollow =**

" LILY! RUN! "

A flash of green light filled the small cottage, as the lifeless body of James Potter fell to the floor, still clutching his wand. The Dark Lord Voldemort stepping over his body with a frown. Voldemort disliked spilling ANY pureblood, but it had to be done. None could stand in his way. He would unite the Wizards of Great Britain. There would be no more squabbling, no more wasting time. He would help them grow, lead them united against the Muggles that threatened their existence. They would no longer have to cower beneath the Muggles nuclear weapons, and their large armies. Wizards would rule again.

It was with this thought in mind that he stepped over the lifeless corpse of James Potter, intent on murdering his children. Walking up the steps and smiling as he recognized the charms locking the door, simply blasting it open instead of bothering to unlock it. There was no point in being silent, the Order would be aware soon. Dumbledore would come. He quietly stepped into the room, idly batting away multiple Reducto's and Piercing hexes as Lily Potter tried her best to defend her children. His lips turned up into a grim smile, remembering the wish of his servant. He simply stunned the woman in the middle of her barrage, watching as she crashed unceremoniously into the floor.

He stepped over her body too, towards two cribs. Two small children in them. He simply gazed at the two, inhaling sharply in shock as he laid eyes upon the first one. The eyes ... it was a small, two maybe three year old child frowning and staring at him. His eyes ... they were a shocking, vibrant green that pulsed with power. Glowing much like his preferred curse. Avada Kedavra. Latin for ' I take life as I speak ' He found the words fitting. His lips curled in disgust as he gazed at the second child, the most recently born. It's eyes were brown, like it's fathers. The thing was squirming, writhing about and wailing for it's mother. He never liked babies at the Orphanage, they were always loud and obnoxious. Giving him a headache and tossing and turning, always wailing for something or other.

He raised his wand, turning to the three year old, the tip glowing green. The child simply tilted it's head, watching in silence that the Dark Lord found unnerving. A green flash filled the room, and the Child fell back, as unimaginable pain flowed through the Dark Lord, causing him to scream over and over in his mind as he lost control of his magic, spells flying, blowing holes in the wall, setting the room on fire. And giving the infant a nasty scar on it's arm in the shape of a V, before his body finally crumpled, turning into a fine black powder as he retreated in his Spirit form, he would gather his strength and return.

* * *

It was with a loud crash that Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Hagrid burst into the cottage. Hagrid bursting into tears at the sight of James, laying on the floor clutching his wand tightly, glasses shattered and eyes closed. Snape not sparing him a second glance and darting up the stairs, Dumbledore following after a sad glance at James. Arriving in the babies room as his blue eyes darkened in sadness, seeing one of Lily's two children laying motionless in it's cot, the infant squirming and crying, as he absently repaired the damage to the room, Snape cradling Lily's body, checking over her before sobbing in relief as he found her still alive, still breathing.

Dumbledore sighed, picking up the infant and soothing it to sleep, looking with sadness in his eyes at the dead child in the second crib.

" Severus ... The Muggles will come soon, i'm sure that Voldemort has drawn attention to this place. We must go. "

He vanished Voldemort's robes and remains, carrying the small child as he left, Severus and Hagrid following him as they departed, taking the two living occupants of Godric's Hollow with them, along with every trace of Wizarding Britain.

* * *

 *** Timeskip ***

The front door to Godric's Hollow was broken down with a smash, armed officers storming through, checking the house, quickly reporting one deceased male in the living room, severe damage to the upper levels. A female officer storming into the nursery, and choking up at the sight of the dead three year old. Preparing to report it when said child awoke with a gasp, green eyes flying open in a panic as it began screaming. The officer quickly removed her helmet, dropping her gear and walking over quickly to pick him up, hugging him and trying to calm him down as she carried him out of the house, making sure to prevent him from seeing his fathers corpse. The Wizarding World thought him dead, but Harry James Potter would live on. And he would return.

* * *

 *** Timeskip ***

Little Harry Potter was four years old, bruises and open cuts on his back from the belt buckle as he lay on the mattress in his cupboard, crying quietly as he wished his Parents would come and save him.

 *** Timeskip ***

Harry was six, and he had been thrown into his cupboard after being beaten for burning the bacon, nursing the burns on his arms from the grease as his eyes darkened in anger. Never noticing as they healed.

 *** Timeskip ***

Harry was ten, and he was being beaten again. His uncle was mad, and accusing him of cheating using his freakishness to get a better test grade than Dudley. Harry clenched his eyes shut from the pain, before Vernon went flying, crashing into the wall and putting a large dent in it as Harry opened his eyes in confusion, Petunia letting out a loud shriek. His eyes were yellow.

 *** Timeskip ***

Harry was now nearly eleven, and he considered himself the Lord and Master of Privet Drive. He had soon figured out almost a year ago that he was not a freak. he was special. he could make things move with ought touching them, lightning could come from his hands when he was angry. He was strong. He was not weak anymore. He killed Dudley's friend Piers when the boy hit him. Watched him rise into the air and choked by something unseen, watched his lifeless body fall to the ground with ought a single mark.

He decided, watching the fear and terror in both Dudley and Pier's eyes, that Murder was fun, but only if it was subtle. To watch everyone suspect he did something, but have no proof at all ... it was thrilling. Intoxicating. Harry decided he liked Murder. Later that day he changed his name, he did not want to hold his parent's name. They were weak. He was not. They abandoned him, he was alive. He would not be related to them. He would change his name to Kallig


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Dark Lord of The Wizarding World

 **Right, what do I need to do ... Oh, I don't own shit. Star wars belongs to Lucasarts and the HP series belongs to Rowling blah blah blah all that good disclaimer shit.**

 **Now, to answer some questions.**

justafan chapter 1 . 6h ago

alright this is pretty good but i have some questions one is harrys sibling a boy or girl it wasn't stated two how in the world did harry end up with the dursleys from what i understand james and lily were under fidelius as soon as they bought the cottage so no one would know who is mother was he should of went to a orphanage and three will this budding dark lord have a harem of dark ladies to help further his cause and if so please make him care for them harry may be a monster but still he needs some love and humanity at least for his loved ones thats all the questions and so far enjoying it cant wait to find out how his hogwarts years go.

 **Right, I left the gender of his sibling out on PURPOSE, as I am deciding between an overly-proud-but-not-assholish-girl, or a gigantic arsehole of a brother with a massively inflated ego. Two! Harry ended up with the Dursleys because the Secret Keeper, Pettigrew, got offed. I understand I did not add this in and explain it, which is why I took the time to answer this. Three! I don't generally APPROVE of Harems, but I MIGHT be considering it for this story. I intend for Harry James Potter, or rather Kallig, to be something of an emotionless machine in his quest for power and knowledge. I believe i'll have someone from Hogwarts give him SOME emotions, perhaps Luna Lovegood or Daphne Greengrass. Well, that's all your questions answered. Now I have to type out a chapter for this. And, as we all know, Kallig is three or so years older than his brother/sister, so he will have about three years of Hogwarts to himself.**

* * *

 **-** **Privet Drive, Dursleys home. -**

Kallig quietly opened the door, looking out with one emotionless pale eye that showed no reaction to the strangely dressed woman outside. He was mildly irritated at her intrusion, this was his place now. No one else's. He fixed an irritated glare on her as he registered some shock in her eyes. Mcgonagall, on the other hand, was shocked out of her wits. Before her stood an exact copy of James, but when she looked into his eyes ... she felt herself shuddering. The boy just gave out an ... off, feeling. Like something just wasn't right. And they were a pale yellow, neither James nor Lily had such eyes. There was no way this was their child, their child had green eyes and died. She simply steadied herself, looking down at him.

" Mr. Dupree, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am here to deliver your letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. A school for Wizards and Witches, much like myself and you. "

His only response was to slowly raise an eyebrow, looking at her incredulously. This woman had to be insane, surely. He had powers, however. And he supposed there could be others. He would give her the benefit of the doubt, he decided, as he let her in. The Dursleys were not home, they were never allowed home for his birthday. He quietly sat at the kitchen table, watching her suspiciously as he held a hand out, using his power to direct a teacup, plate, and box of sugar cubes to him. This time, it was Mcgonagall who was shocked. No eleven year old child should be able to harness Magic to the point where they can perform controlled wandless magic. He quietly slid a singular sugar cube over to her, which caused her to raise an eyebrow, directing a silent question at him.

" If you are truly a Witch, make your own teacup. I will provide the Tea. "

Mcgonagall's lips twitched upwards, he was a smart child, he was certain to go to Ravenclaw in her mind. She pulled out her wand, tapping the sugar cube and watching as it was transfigured into a Teacup. This oddly seemed to put young Mr Dupree even more on edge. She watched as he quietly sipped his tea, a warm kettle floating over to her that she took, pouring it and flicking her wand, sending it back to the stove.

" Now, Mr Dupree, as I said earlier, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you have reached your majority of Eleven, and it appears you are a Muggle-born student, I have been sent out to inform you of our world and guide you throughout the world of magic. You need not worry about funds, The school has a vault for students that cannot afford their own equipment. "

Kallig simply stared at her, stirring his tea as he mixed the sugar into it. " I can make things move with ought touching them. I can make people hurt if I want them to. I have burned someone with lightning before that came from my fingertips. Is this normal? "

Mcgonagall blanched slightly, " No, it is not. Now, Shall I take you to Diagon Alley? It is there we may be able to visit Gringotts and get you the money you need- "

" I Have lived my life doing everything on my own, Professor. " He interrupted. " I only need directions, and then I will go about as I see fit. There is no need to worry. " He quietly finished his tea, as she seemed to pale even more. " Very well " She said " I will see you at Hogwarts then, I suppose. " She handed him a pamphlet, and stood. Disappearing with a crack.

* * *

 **Expect an update later tomorrow or today.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dark Lord of the Wizarding World.

 **No Reviews to go over, that's in the next chapter. On with the story!**

 **On a side note, these are the Robes mentioned.** **. On with the story.**

* * *

 **~ Diagon Alley ~**

Kallig remained still, arms and legs spread as he was fitted for his robes. After the Mcgonagall woman had left as soon as she could, he had traveled to Diagon Alley. Browsing bookstores in search of knowledge about his abilities. All he had learned was that, whatever he was using, it was not Magic. He still had Magic, of course, but what he had, what he discovered ... it was not normal, even in a world of sorcery and witchcraft. Upon that revelation, he had wandered the Alley lost in his thoughts, until he had found a shop that sold Robes. He found himself ... displeased, with the way they were. Baggy. Black. Plain. He had sworn, on the day that he had reclaimed control of his life, that he would never be ' plain ', that he would always stand out among the rest. And so he had his custom tailored. It meant he would have to forego purchasing a few of the more expensive books, but he liked his style much better. A deep purple for the base, with black patterns all around, the outline of the black patterns lined in gold trimming, not true gold merely dyed, but it would do. For now.

He was brought from his musings by a sharp jab, raising an eyebrow at the Witch who had jabbed him with her needle, who gave him an apologetic smile. His eyes flashed, the yellow glowing slightly as he prepared to crush her neck, but he was stopped as another child his age stood on the podium next to him, spreading her arms and legs in a similar fashion, her family short behind her. There were two children, a short one with blonde hair and the one his age, with black hair. Her face was a mask of indifference, something quite similar to his that took his interest. The parents were both Magical, he could sense it. These were Purebloods, judging from the parents robes. He nodded to her in acknowledgement, noting that she did the same once she noticed his action. The glow fading from his eyes. Wizards were different from his worthless relatives, he could not murder on a whim here. He would wait, bide his time. The elderly Witch patted his shoulder, snapping his attention back to her, as he realized she was done. Nodding in acceptance and paying her for his new robe, three or four more already made by Magic along with some plain clothes wrapped up and shrunk on the counter. He wordlessly paid her and paused, pulling out his sheet and wondering where to go next, noting that the Parents noticed his action, and that the mother began to walk over.

His lips turned down into a mild frown as he detected amusement in her voice, no doubt at the Robe of his choosing, as she spoke to him. Sending a mild glare to the youngest child who was openly giggling at him.

" I take it you are a Muggle Born, then? "

" ... Raised. I am Kallig. I am afraid I do not know your name. "

The woman blushed slightly, as her husband walked over, both reminded of their manners, or rather lack of.

" I'm terribly sorry, excuse my lack of manners. I am Isabel Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, and wife of Nathaniel Greengrass, whom is Lord Greengrass. I am his Wife."

The man next to her, presumably Nathaniel Greengrass, gave her a smile.

" I can introduce myself, Isabel. And you haven't called me Nathaniel in years, it's Nathan. Might I see your bit of Parchment there, Mr Kallig? "

Kallig's eyes narrowed slightly, before he reluctantly handed it over. He, unfortunately, knew very little about this world, so he would be forced to rely on the help of others. For now. That would change, soon enough. His gaze flickered over to the two children, The eldest, his age, surprisingly already done. Perhaps they came here often. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he realized he was being None-too-subtle all too late, the Mother having noticed his gaze and now herding her children over.

" Well, Kallig, These are my daughters. Daphne Greengrass " - So that was her name - " My eldest, she'll be going to Hogwarts with you, I believe. You'll both be First Years. "

" Hn. " Kallig said, eyeing Daphne who gave him a rather frosty glare, causing him to raise an eyebrow as her Mother frowned slightly, placing her hand on Daphne's shoulder and looking at Kallig herself, whose pale yellow eyes switched to gaze upon her. Their little staring contest was broken when her husband can forward, holding the parchment which had several notes on it.

" There you are, young Kallig. " Nathan said. " Everything you'll need for Hogwarts, and a few extra things I put on for you to learn more about our world. "

Kallig eyed the parchment blankly " ... I cannot pay for them. " Nathan frowned slightly, digging into his pockets and pulling out about ten to twelve Galleons, handing them to Kallig. " Here, that ought to cover it. You should be allowed to learn as much as you can about our world, only just entering it. No need to be limited by monetary problems when you could not possibly have attainted the Gold to pay for them yourself. "

Kallig eyed the man quietly, before taking the Galleons. He was sure there would be a debt to pay to the man later on, but he could not deny his own thirst for Knowledge. " ... Thank you. " The man, Nathan, merely nodded his head in acceptance of his thanks. Wishing him good luck as he swept from the shop, taking his family with him.

Kallig stood quietly, eyeing the gold in his hand for several minutes before he pocketed it and moved on, grabbing what would be needed, as well as spending some school funds on a book on Alchemy, since he found it interesting. He paused as, upon exiting, he saw the Eldest Greengrass - Daphne, he reminded himself, - walking alone. Ignoring the wizards and witches who gazed at him with amusement, he followed her, and found that she was entering a pet shop. He entered quietly after her, watching as she browsed the familiars there, and stepping up as she paused, gazing at a snowy white owl in amazement that she hid well, speaking in a monotone to hide the amusement in his voice as he saw her jump slightly in surprise, though she quickly collected herself.

" Interested in the Owl, hn? " He said.

Daphne merely leveled a glare at him for daring to speak up on her, before deciding to at the least reply to him.

" I am, not that it's any of your business. It's a beautiful creature. "

He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, watching in amusement as the Shopkeep watched terrified as she opened the Cage, the owl flying out and landing on her shoulder, watching as she stroked it's feathers affectionately, the owl giving off a pleased hoot.

" I came to ask if you would care to share a compartment on the train to Hogwarts. "

He watched in amusement as her muscles tensed, hand dipping towards her pocket as she leveled a fierce glare at him.

" I am not interested in that, or you. Kindly leave me alone. "

He quietly raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking at her and hoping for an answer silently. What would she be interested in him for? He would not serve. Not after the Dursleys. He swore he would serve none other than himself the day he broke free. He allowed a small smile to creep upon his face, recalling the Dursleys terrified looks, his smile now malicious, as he remembered where they now resided.

He was broke from his small reverie as a pale, blond-haired boy entered the room, nodding to Daphne and backing up slightly as he noticed the glare in her eyes. Looking between Kallig, stifling a chuckle at his robe, and Daphne. " Daphne? Is he causing a problem? "

Kallig turned his eyes, and face, to Draco Malfoy, with a malicious grin. Remaining silent, watching in mirth as he squirmed uneasily. His source of entertainment was rudely interrupted, when the door banged open. A tall, fair-skinned boy with brown hair barging through, followed by what he could only assume was the result of a mountain troll and a Goblin breeding and producing two lumps of muscle and idiocy. Draco shoved aside roughly, as Daphne drew her wand, Draco doing the same. Kallig merely crossed his arms, watching, his hood up at the moment.

" Daphne! I've been looking for you. Come, we're leaving now. " Daphne merely gave him an icy glare, stepping behind Kallig slightly with the intent to use him as cover, though he did not move. The boy's eyes narrowed, gazing at Daphne, Draco, and Kallig, chuckling loudly at his robes.

" What? You think this ridiculously dressed mudblood will protect you? "

Kallig's eyes narrowed, the pale yellows flashing brightly once in anger. No-one disrespected him. No-one. Not anymore. He flung his hands out, banishing the two goons through the door, breaking it down, as he aimed a hand at the brown-haired leader who dared degrade him, hurling him into the wall of the shop with a bang, a loud pop and crack heard as he dislocated the boy's shoulder and broke his arm, hurling him out of the door with his Power, and glaring at where he was, as he was now out of sight. His two goons dragging him out, presumably to the boy's parents. He didn't care. The boy would never admit that he was beaten. He turned his gaze to Daphne and Draco, who were now gazing at him in open shock.

" ... I am not certain why you believe you would be interested in me, or why you think I would be interested in you. You are the only person I know who knows about the world of Magic. I merely wished to ask some questions on the train ride there. I will be in the rear-most Compartment should you take me up on my request. "

With that he turned, walking to the Leaky Cauldron. He had at the least, four days before the train to Hogwarts would be ready for departure. He would study the tomes he acquired, and practice his Power. He would need it.

* * *

 **That's all for now, from now on everything will be to the Left instead of the Center to help with reading comprehension, Dark Lord Strazio out. Reviews will be posted in the next chapter and Questions will be answered.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Dark Lord of the Wizarding World.

 **Reviews!**

Guest chapter 1 . May 8

Give it up and write something else because as a rewrite this still makes no sense. I don't care if Peter died, there is still no logical reason for Harry to end up in such an abusive situation with the Dursleys. Without Dumbledore forcing it, there is no reason they had to accept care of Harry. They could have simply declined muggle child services. If they did take him then Harry would have been monitored by child services and with no blood wards then there is no reason people would not found out about the abuse. In canon he was not physically abused. If you want to show that kind of abuse then you need an explanation of why no one noticed and you have no magical reason.

Sorry, but this is a really bad start. Beyond there being no reason the Dursleys should have voluntarily accepted Harry, your first chapter is mostly an info dump with irritating time skip notices all over it. When you write a story, if you need to put in so many time skip warings then you're not writing a story. You wrote an outline.

 **Alllright, let's see ... No, not giving up. Yes, the rewrite makes no sense, because it is STILL IN PROGRESS, you know, as in, STILL BEING WRITTEN. Of course it's not going to make much sense, things will be explained in this chapter. Secondly, the Dursleys DID have a reason. This wasn't cloak-and-dagger, this was Child care services showing up at the Dursleys door likely in broad daylight. The Dursleys GREATLY value their image in their neighborhood, to publicly turn away a small child that is their relative, would cast them in a negative light. Something they would not allow. Harry WOULD have been monitored by child services, if someone called them. But someone did not. There are no blood wards, but there is no-one to find out about the Abuse. Not like wizards know he's alive, and the Muggles have the abuse hidden - albeit poorly - from them. In canon he was not physically abused. Well, guess what. This is not cannon! Surprise! Holy shit, this isn't the ACTUAL book! WHO KNEW! If you want to know why no-one noticed, i'm sure people DID notice, but they didn't report it. You'd be surprised how often that happened. Moving on, yes the first chapter is mostly an info dump. That's usually how ALL first chapters are. ' when you write a story ' I am WRITING the story, it is not DONE. Wait, kindly, and you will see the end result. I am writing a story, but every story starts with an OUTLINE. However, if you people would like me to go back and - revise - chapters one and two to include more of his Childhood, please. By all means. Sound off in the reviews and let me know. I've two Betas reading this too, so I expect their opinion on it as well.**

 **Well, that's all. Onto the story!**

* * *

Wizards were fickle creatures, Kallig decided, dropping the final tome on the ground. He had read all of his Hogwarts books - for the first year at least - in three days, and returned them for a full refund and purchased more books on history. There was no need to keep them. They were all old, worn, torn. Used. If he had learned anything in life, it was that once something was used it was discarded as worthless, so he would not hold anything deemed worthless among his possessions.

He quietly stalked back to the Leaky Cauldron with several new books, half of which he'd already read. A cube in his hand that he glared at as he walked. He received it in the middle of the night, along with a letter from Gringotts. This Cube, while intricate, and radiating power, was utterly worthless to him. He had tried for hours on end to fruitlessly open it, with no success.

According to the tomes on wizarding history that he'd already read, Wizards were silly, fickle things. Intent on their political games, but there were several so far that he'd come across that he knew would have to be eliminated, but for now should be avoided. The Flamels, for one. Notorious for achieving immortality. The five ruling families of Egypt were to be avoided at all costs until he discovered his powers to the fullest extent and massed a powerful army. They were masters of Dark Magic and Necromancy, he would stand no chance against them alone.

Albus Dumbledore, he would have to be cautious around the old man. From what he had read, the man had taken down a powerful dark lord, but allowed another one to rise under his very nose. That showed it was possible, but the old man would be looking for the signs now. He would have to be cautious, VERY cautious, But he could still operate in Hogwarts. It would take time, skill, and subtlety, but he had all these things and more. For now, though, he was more concerned with getting to the platform on time.

Gathering his equipment and supplies, packing them away into a trunk, he simply left. Nodding to Tom the bartender as he left the Leaky Cauldron. It would be a long walk to the station, but he was used to such things. His childhood with the Dursleys made sure that he was used to walking long distances alone, though it was true it was mostly his want that had him walking, not the Dursleys shoving him out. He did not mind, it allowed him to get a layout of the city, and kept him rather well-fit for an eleven year old boy. It was something he took pride in, noticing most of his peers were either horribly obese or stick-thin. Nearly out of the Alley, he paused, mentally slapping himself for his idiocy. Why walk to the station when he could use the Floo in the leaky cauldron? Mentally berating himself, he walked back into the Cauldron, nodding to Tom as he placed a few Sickles on the counter as payment, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and tossing it into the fire, clearly and withought hesitation pronouncing king's cross station, and stepping in. Stomach churning in protest as he stumbled out of another fireplace, seeing a wizarding family leaving the room, and deciding to follow them. Stopping momentarily to gaze at the Station, marveling at the train, before snapping out of his reverie as he spotted a familiar raven-haired girl who had glared at him before, Daphne, and her family.

Mentally shrugging, he decided to do as he said, walking straight past them and getting onto the very last compartment on the train, satisfied to see it empty. He quietly sat down, watching the platform, examining Daphne as she chatted with her sister and family. He was not sure how long he was watching, but he was snapped out of it when the five minute whistle sounded. When he looked back to the Family, he found Daphne now looking at him. He merely nodded at her, idly wondering how one could make their eyes appear icy, and slid back out of view, resting on the seat and waiting. He did not have to wait long.

Indeed, soon enough Daphne was boarding the train and walking towards the rear-most compartment. Lugging her trunk along with her as she walked, quietly hoping Tracy would have gotten there before her. She did not want to be alone with the Child who had not so much as introduced himself to her, and yet knocked three Purebloods on their arse with wandless magic. At the age of eleven. Sadly, lady luck was not on her side, as when she pushed the door open she found Kallig sitting alone, trunk already put away and sitting on the bench with his legs crossed in a meditative pose. Keeping her mask of indifference on, she sat down and pulled out her wand, casting Wingardium Leviosa on it in order to lift it up onto the racks above.

Kallig mentally voiced both his approval, and displeasure. He was pleased she knew some magic, that would make her a good ally. But he was greatly displeased with how most wizards used magic as an excuse to be lazy. Why pick it up when they can summon it? Why lift it up when they have the levitation charm? Why make it when they can conjure it? It irked him, greatly. Magic was, to be sure, superior over Muggle technology at this stage at least, but that did not mean they had to use it for every little thing. Physical exercise was important, even when concerning Magic.

He closed his eyes again, meditating, before his eyes snapped open as the door to the carriage slammed open.

* * *

 **Well, that's all. Next chapter will be up, and may, MAY, have some filler. Don't want to rush things, I have seven years afterall.**


End file.
